Sudden Romance
by FrEdLiVeSiNmYcLoSeT
Summary: Yes Hermione?" he asked, his lips still against her palm, smiling too himself she shook her head to clear her thoughts.' First oneshot and fanfic, please review


So this is my first fic. Be harsh, be kind, whichever you choose, but please review, it's always the biggest help. I've never liked Ron for some reason, and I think Hermoine could do so much better.... he's just to winey and dumb. Sorry to all Ron fans, each to his own.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters within, they all belong to J.K. Rowling.... darn her for being so smart....

XXXXX

Hermione walked silently up the stairs pondering what she would say to him. The door to his bedroom opened with a loud deep groan, to which he didn't respond. She walked across the room to his bed and sat down beside him. His eyes were on the wall and whatever was going on in his head had him completely locked up inside. He only reacted when she placed her hand on top of his.

She had expected him to at least jump off the bed, but he only turned his head to look at her. By the look in his eyes she could tell that whatever his brother Percy said had really gotten to him. She had no clue what words had been exchanged between the two, but she felt the need to do something to take away his pain. She glanced downward at his hand resting in hers, laced her fingers in his and gave it a gentle squeeze and waited for his response. His squeeze was weaker in comparison, and had no real emotion. It was exactly the reaction she had expected, but he surprised her when he laid his head on her shoulder. He sighed heavily when she let go of his hand and gently laid his head on her lap. His tears began to soak through her jeans as she ran her fingers through his bright orange hair, waiting patiently for him to feel like talking again.

While she waited she took her turn at trying to stare a hole in the wall, focusing on one exact point. She hadn't noticed that she had stopped running her fingers through his hair until he took her right hand very gently and ran it slowly over his head. Taking his cue she stopped trying to bore an imaginary hole in the wall and went back to playing with his hair, thinking he would let go of her hand when she did. Instead he held it tight and sat up slowly. With his eyes still closed he brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it lightly. The same delicious sensation she always felt when they touched reared it magnificent head. This time her skin seemed to catch fire where his lips touched her skin, and she stifled the sigh that was trying to escape her lips.

"Thank you," he spoke, a little choked up by the lump in his throat. She sat letting him take his time to say what he wanted to. He took a deep breath, opened his mouth, sighed, closed it again, and laid his head back down in her lap.

"For what??" she asked, breaking the silence that fell upon them again. He didn't move from her lap nor let go of her hand, but he seemed to have found his voice.

"Thank you," he paused, "for being there when I always need you the most." She tilted her head to the side, trying to figure what he meant, and realized he couldn't see her response. Her mouth opened as to say something, though her tongue was just as confused as her brain seemed to be, and words would not form or be spoken. He shifted his body on the bed so he was now facing the ceiling, tears still silently flowing down his cheeks, and placed their intertwined hands on his chest. Slowly he unlaced his fingers from hers and let her hand rest comfortably over his beating heart before placing his hand back on top of hers. She didn't know what to do or say. She had dreamed and hoped for moments like this since her fourth year at Hogwarts. Moments of just the two of them, together. Now that one was actually unfolding before her, she was frightened. Frightened that she'd mess it up, be rejected or that this was all just another one of her dreams and she'd wake up alone and regretting having ever fallen asleep. Stealing a glance at his face made it seem more real. His eyes were open and staring straight into her own. She turned her head to look back to the wall, before her urge to plant her lips on his took over. "Look at me." he pleaded. When she shook her head and refused he gently grasped her chin with his free hand and pulled her head down so she could look at him, holding it firmly in place. Her only reason for not looking at him was that she knew he would the see the emotion she felt in her eyes. She could never seem keep anything hidden from him.

He spoke again, filling the quiet room with only the sound of his voice, "You know when I need someone to hug, or when I want to be alone. You know exactly what to say and you always know how to make me smile." When he finished he let go of her chin and ran the back of his hand across her left cheek, trailing his fingers as he went.

She couldn't stop the chill that spread through her body at his soft touch. Lifting her right hand she brushed away the remaining tears on his red puffy cheek. He caught her hand in his. With his eyes fixed on hers he softly pressed his lips to her palm. She wasn't sure how much longer she would be able to control herself, the urge to kiss him grew stronger with each passing second. Her focus and concentration snapped when he placed another soft kiss on her bare wrist.

"Fred," she paused, "I'm going to kiss-". She wasn't able to finish as his hand snaked up behind her neck and pulled her down to meet his lips. Completely stunned, she could do nothing at first, but as she realized that Fred was kissing her she didn't need any pushing or prodding to kiss him back. His free hand began tangling it's self in her hair while he laced his other with hers again over his heart.

Hermoine couldn't believe any of this was happening, her dream was finally becoming a reality. They were together, just the two of them. She was with her beloved Fred and she never wanted this to end. They broke the kiss reluctantly, pausing for breath. As Fred slowly leaned up to kiss her again he whispered against her lips, "I love you, Hermoine." Her brain faltered as she tried to comprehend what he had just said. Had she just heard the words she had so longed to hear?

"What?" was all she could reply, pulling back just far enough to look into his eyes.

"I love you Hermoine. I'm sorry it took me this long to realize that's what these feelings are. Every touch, even the slightest brush, or your beautiful smile sends my body into a frenzy. I'm just a dumb guy, too caught up in my own self pity to realize what an amazing person I already have in my life."

Hermoine reached up to wipe away the tears that were now falling freely from her eyes. She leaned down and placed a loving kiss on his lips. "I love you too," she responded. He sat up and slid his arms around her waist pulling her close, covering her mouth with his as if to seal the deal. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she fell into his embrace losing herself in the kiss. After what felt like the most wonderful eternity Hermoine broke the kiss to speak. As she tried to pull away, Fred caught her bottom lip in between his pulling it gently into his own, making her lose all thought.

Regaining her composure, she pulled her head back and placed her hand over his mouth. "Fred," she choked out as his lips caressed her palm.

"Yes, Hermoine?" he asked, his lips still against her palm, smiling to himself as she shook her head to clear her thought.

She pulled her hand from his mouth to stop the distraction that he was creating, and grabbed both his hands. "I was just wondering, I mean after all it was the reason I came in here. Don't get me wrong, I'm never going to regret the distraction which has kept me from asking you what upsetting thing your brother said to you," she ended, a smile spreading across her lips as images of the said distraction flashed in her head.

"When I told him that I loved you," he paused to squeeze her hands, "he said that I was an idiot. He told me that you weren't worth the time of a Weasley and that I should just forget about you. I guess he kind of reminded me of Malfoy, and I was just so bloody mad that he would say something like that, that I punched him square in the nose and he fell to the floor. He called me a traitor to the family name for falling for someone that wasn't a pure blooded witch. I told him to sod off and leave me be, I could love who ever I wanted and if it just so happened that I love a muggleborn, so be it. He could go jump off a cliff for all I care. I turned around and left before I did a number on him."

When he finished, Hermoine threw herself into his arms knocking him back onto the bed, and kissed him with everything she could muster.

XXXXX

There it is, please let me know what you think. Thank you for taking time to read this.. :D


End file.
